Fan Fiction Frenzy
by Goldendarkness123
Summary: The guardians get a little thing called fan fiction. Be nice it is my first fan fiction. Reviews would be appreciated. A bit of a crossover later on but no characters actually come into the story just mentions.
1. The fan fiction

** Fan fiction Frenzy**

It was a normal day at the Pole; just like any other day should have started. That was until North received something in the mail that would affect each guardian greatly. That thing was a little something called fan fiction.

~LINE BREAK~

Jack flew around all of Burgess creating snow and ice for all the kids to play in. He received a few glances and some could even fully see him. All this he could thank for from the help of a single kid named Jamie Bennett. He landed on Jamie's window and tapped on the glass creating his signature frost art. Jamie looked up from his computer and smiled joyfully at the sight of the winter spirit.

"Hey there kid." Jack said

"Jack!" Jamie ran up to give his favorite winter spirit a hug. He was cold like always but being with him so long Jamie has become somewhat immune.

"So how's my favorite believer doing?" Jack said with a big smile across his face.

"Nothing much, just surfing the web, waiting for you to make a snow day." Jamie replied.

Jack smile grew even wider revealing his perfect white teeth.

"Well you better go look out your window because you are in for one heck of a snow day."

Jamie's eyes widened and he ran to his window. Perfect white snow was everywhere the eye could see and frost was covering all the trees in prefect spiraling line; just what you would expect from the one and only Jack Frost.

Jamie put on his coat and gloves faster than the eye could see and ran out the door.

"Mom, I'm going out to play in the snow!" Jamie yelled.

"Okay, just take your sister with you!" His mother yelled back.

"Okay!" As if right on cue Jamie's sister appeared out of nowhere.

"Bunny, hop, hop, hop." Sophie said while mimicking the hop of a bunny.

"Hey there little lady, you miss me?" Jack said with a grin.

"Jack!" Sophie ran to Jack and gave him a big hug. Jack gave an equally big hug back and the trio walked out the door to have the most epic snowball fight of their lives.

~LINE BREAK~

After one heck of a snowball fight with the winner being of course the only and only Jack Frost the Bennett siblings retired into their house to have some hot chocolate.

Sipping the last bit of the cold chocolate that Jamie gave him Jack put down his cup.

"Well it's getting late I better go, North's probably expecting me at the Pole and I haven't frozen some elves in a while." A mischievous grin planted on his face.

"Aw, do you have to go already?" Jamie and Sophie said in unison. Jack gave them both a big smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it and then we will have and even bigger snowball fight that will go down in history." With that Jack gave them one last smile and flew out Jamie's window directly to North's place.

~LINE BREAK~

Jack landed on his bedroom windowsill. Ever since he became a Guardian 2 months ago North has reserved a room for him. He doesn't use it much though since he prefers to sleep in the snow, but he appreciates the offer. Jack walked to North's study and knocked on the door…Silence.

He knocked again. More silence. At this point Jack was getting worried. North was always making noise in there. Usually it's from the sounds of making ice trains or him barking orders at the yetis and their muffled complaints. But what Jack was hearing was complete utter silence.

"North?" More silence. Jack slowly opened the door to see North wearing glasses and reading something.

"Hey North, what you reading?" Jack asked.

North looked up from what he was reading and smiled at Jack.

"Something the yetis gave me. They said it was called fan fiction."

"Well what's it about?" Jack asked.

"Supposed to be about us and our adventures..." North answered

Jack walked over to North and looked at the piece of paper then back at North.

"Well, what are we waiting for, call over everyone else and let's take a look at them." Jack said.

"That's a great idea Jack, it might be good for them to take a load off once and a while and do a little reading, I'll call them over immediately." North walked over to the guardian signal and pushed it. Immediately an aurora borealis erupted into the sky signalling all the guardians to come to the Pole.


	2. The Guardians gather

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and follows. I very much appreciate it and will continue to make stories as much as I can for all you beautiful people to enjoy. And so the next chapter is out!**

~LINE BREAK~

The first to arrive was Bunnymund. Jumping out of his hole looking seriously peeved to why he was called to the Pole so close to Easter. The over grown rabbit hopped his way over to where North was sitting looking really annoyed.

"Eh North, Why'd you call me now of all times, I got a lot of eggs to paint and no time to waste." Bunny said.

North looked up and upon seeing the Pooka, smiled.

"Why so mad, Bunny? It's not like Easter is Christmas" North said with a grin plastered on his face.

"Oh don't you go there mate, you know that Easter will always be better than Christmas." Bunny rebutted. North and Bunny were about to go into a fight that would leave North colorful for a year from Bunny's egg bombs and Bunny having more than a few sword wounds, but that was interrupted when Tooth and Sandy arrived.

"Ah, Tooth! Sandy! You finally made it." North bellowed. Tooth and Sandy flew over to North looking utterly exhausted. That would be what you expect from working every day 24/7.

"Hey North, do you mind telling me why you called us here, I had to leave Baby Tooth in charge of all the other Fairies just to be here." Tooth inquired, sitting down on the nearest couch.

Sandy made a picture of sleeping kids above his head with his signature dream sand.

"Yah, I've been thinking the same mate." Bunny said looking very irritated that he was even in the Pole. He always hated it there. It was too cold and it reminded him a bit too much of a certain annoying winter spirit.

"All will be explained when Jack arrives." North said. North now had Bunny's attention.

"Wait you're telling me Frostbites gonna be here too, well this is just bloody great!" Bunnymund was beyond irritated now. Not only was he taken from his work for Easter to come to the freezing Pole but now he had to deal with the Jack.

"Aw that hurts Bunny, I thought you liked me." An unknown but familiar voice said right next to Bunny's ear. Bunnymund jumped back so fast that he tripped over himself and fell on the floor. At this point Jack was laughing on the floor and a seriously peeved Bunny was just about ready to throw and egg bomb right at the winter spirits face.

"I'm going to kill you Frosty." Bunnymund growled. Jack finally calmed down from his laughing fit and looked straight at Bunnymund.

"Oh I'm so scared the big bad kangaroo is going to hurt me." Jack said with a mischievous grin plaster on his face.

"What did you call me Frostbite? I'm a bunny." Bunnymund growled, glaring at Jack.

"Boys, boys, calm down this is not what I brought you here for," North stood in between them, "I called you here so you can have a bit of a break from each of your jobs." North said receiving numerous confused glances from each guardian except for Jack, who already knew why he was there.

"A break?" Tooth asked. The guardians didn't usually get breaks; they had no time for them. They had focus on their job of bringing hope, wonder, dreams, memories, and fun to the children of the world; they had no time for a break.

"Yes, a break. We guardians never get any break and I think it is time for one and I know exactly what we can do for it." North said. Bunny looked skeptically at North.

"And what do you have in mind for us then?" Bunnymund asked. North face brightened at the question.

"The yetis have been coming to me with these things called fan fiction. They seem to be about us." North said.

The guardians all had confused faces now.

"What he is trying to say is that, why don't we take a load off and read them." Jack offered.

"I'll give it a try I would love to see what people think of us." Tooth said excitingly.

"Sure, why not? I haven't had a break in over a century." Bunny obliged.

Sandy conjured up a thumbs up above his head.

North went over to the big bag he had in the corner and dropped all its contents on the ground. Hundreds upon hundreds of fan fiction fell out.

"Looks like we've got our work ahead of us." Jack said with a sigh and picked up the first piece of fan fiction rated M with something called Lemon fan fiction on it.

~LINE BREAK~

**A/N: Finally finished this chapter! Left you on a bit of a cliff hanger eh? I am the worst kind of person. Well see you guy's next chapter and be ready for the fun that will ensue along with it!**

**Smiley face.**


	3. An awkward reading

Jack picked up the fan fiction apparently about him and Bunnymund. When he looked at the description the writer seemed to have put a warning on it saying that it was rated M and may contain something call Lemon, whatever the hell that was. He looked quizzically at the letter for a few minutes.

"Hey guys, do you know what the ratings mean?" Jack asked pointing to the piece of paper.

"No, we just go with it I guess, I mean what's the worst that could happen?" North answered giving a shrug.

Jack took one last nervous look at the fan fiction before opening it up. In less than a minute Jack turned a bright red; very odd for a winter spirit who was as pale as snow.

"GAH!" Jack threw away the paper as far from him as possible. What the hell did he just read? The writer made Jack and Bunny into a couple, and not just that they went into a very descriptive manner of writing what Bunny and Jack do when they are alone.

"What is it Jack?" Tooth asked. The rest of the Guardians turned to face Jack all having confused faces. What could have possibly frightened the only and only Jack Frost, who faced fear itself and won.

"T-the f-fan fiction h-had m-me and B-Bunny…" Jack couldn't bring himself to say what was next. What he just read was too horrifying to recall.

"Frostbite what could possibly have been in it that was so bad to make you cower like a lil' girl?" Bunny asked with a smirk across his face. Jack was finally calmed down enough to glare at Bunny.

"Why don't you take a look then, Kangaroo?" Jack growled. Bunnymund was livid now.

"That's it, how many times do i have to tell you, I'm a bunny get that in your thick skull. A b-u-n-n-y, got it?"

"Whatever you say," Jack said with a nonchalant smile which soon turned into a smirk, "Kangaroo."

Bunnymund suppressed the urge to kill Jack right there and then. This walking freezer was getting on his last nerves.

"Just read the fan fiction if you are so tough. I dare you." Jack said glaring daggers at the large Pooka.

Bunnymund looked towards the paper then back at Jack. He was hesitant but he didn't want Jack to know he was afraid of a little fan fiction. Bunnymund walked over to the paper and picked it up. He proceeded to start reading the contents, all the while all the Guardians were staring at him, wondering what his reaction might be.

After about a minute Bunnymund mimicked Jacks reaction and threw the paper away.

"W-what kind o-of sick m-minded person w-would think of t-this." Bunnymund stuttered. If the Pooka wasn't covered in fur the Guardians swore that he would be blushing a deep red.

"What was in the fan fiction?" Tooth inquired. Bunnymund and Jack looked at each other nervously and both said in perfect unison.

"You don't want to know."

"Aw come on why won't you tell us? It couldn't have been that bad." North begged. Sandy put a question mark above his head.

"If you want to know so badly then read it yourself." Jack said, finally getting himself to calm down and making sure his blush was gone.

"Fine, we will." North said while walking over to where Bunnymund threw the paper. All three Guardians gathered and proceeded to read the fan fiction. Soon all of them started to blush too.

"Now you see why our reactions were so big" Jack said. All the Guardians looked at each other for about two minutes not saying anything. How could they? What they just read was so… graphic. None of them could look Jack and Bunnymund in the eyes.

Jack was the first one to break the silence.

"So who's with me on burning that fan fiction in the biggest fire we can make" Jack said. All the Guardians nodded.

Later that day the Yetis had one big mess to clean up considering that the Guardians burnt all the fan fiction that had anything related to the word Lemon. The Guardians never spoke of this incident again, and Jack and Bunnmund couldn't look at each other for at least a week.

~LINE BREAK~

A/N: Oh my God, this took me forever. I was having such a writer's block and with my exams I hardly had any time to write this. I'm thinking that my next chapter will be about the Hurt/Comfort category. Yah that will be interesting. Thanks for all the reviews, it is much appreciated. If you want to leave me any suggestions on what later chapters will be about then just send me it and I will look at it as soon as possible.

Smiley face.


	4. Recalling memories

Jack couldn't stop eyeing the Hurt/Comfort pile of fan fiction. None of the Guardians had taken anything from the pile since they distributed each fan fiction into separate piles based off of their rating and genre. They did not want have to revisit the Lemon fan fiction incident ever again.

Jack couldn't help but be intrigued by it. It was filled with their utmost personal parts of their lives and all the pains that they went through. Jack soon couldn't take it anymore and picked up the nearest fan fiction with his name on it. He ripped it open and started to read.

From what the description told him, it was supposed to be about him and what he had gone through from his human self and after when he turned into Jack Frost.

The first chapter was about his human self. He was playing with his sister, Pippa, in the snow and playing all kinds of tricks on the town's people. This brought a smile to Jack face. He could recall when he once played a trick on a town's girl named Annie for calling his family poor. He called her out to the woods and hid in bushes throwing snowballs from all different directions. Annie freaked out and ran away screaming 'Witch!'

The second chapter was about when his father gave him the shepherd's crook for his birthday that now was the beacon to all his powers. Jack could remember that day as if it was yesterday. It was the last birthday he had ever spent with his father. Shortly after his birthday illness took his dad's life away and he was left to take care of his 5 year old sister and mother.

Tears started to sting at Jacks eyes, but he would not let them be seen. He promised himself that he wouldn't cry. Jack kept on reading until he came to the memory that hurt the most.

His death.

As he read, memories of that day flashed in his mind; like a movie was playing in his mind. He saw his sister excitingly trying to get him out of bed and him groaning and asking to have 20 more minutes. He saw his mother telling him to be careful while Pippa tried to pull him out of the door so they can get to the lake and Jack could finally teach her how to skate. If only he had listened to his mother and been more careful, then maybe he might stood have been alive and he wouldn't have to feel the guilt of leaving his sister alone in the world.

Jack still pushed on and read even though he tears were starting to flow out of his eyes. He saw how scared Pippa looked as the thin ice started to crack at an alarming rate. His past- self trying to calm her down by saying that they were going to 'have a little fun instead.' He saw bright brown eyes shine as she realized she was out of danger and then suddenly turn to a look of sheer terror as the ice under Jack's feet cracked and he fell through to the icy depths of the lake.

Jack couldn't read anymore. He started to think of all the things he had done. He left his sister alone in the world, no one to protect her. He wondered if she hated him now; he did leave her. He promised he would always stay by her side and never leave her, but he broke that promise and he would never forgive himself for that.

When he first became Jack Frost he lost his memories, for all he knew he could have walked right past her and never knew. How could he forgive himself after what he did to her? She must have hated him; loathed him with a passion for leaving her alone in this dangerous world.

Jack couldn't keep in the tears anymore. He let them flow down his cheeks and immediately freeze at the cold temperature of his body. Why was he taken away from his sister? Why did Man in the Moon choose him to be a Guardian? Was he really that special? He didn't feel that way at the moment. He felt like total garbage. He couldn't even keep one promise to a little girl.

"Oi, Frostbite what's wrong?" Jack jerked into awareness at the sound of Bunnymund's voice. He had totally forgotten they were all in the room with him. He quickly wiped away his tears and put a fake smirk on his face.

"Aw, is the big Kangaroo worried about me?" Jack said in his most undermining tone. Bunnymund look unaffected.

"You were just cryin' a secon' ago, don't think you can fool me with tha' act. Now seriously Jack what is wrong?" Bunnymund said with voice full of concern. Jack let go of his act seeing that Bunnymund already saw through it. But he still tried to say strong.

"It's nothing" Jack said.

"Jack you can tell us anything you know that. We will always be here for you." Tooth piped in, motherly instinct starting to rise.

"It's just the fan fiction I read was about me and…my sister. Jack almost couldn't bring himself to say 'sister.'

North, Bunnymind, Tooth, and Sandy were now all by Jacks side trying to comfort him. They all knew that Jack had died saving his sister and he was the first Guardian to have died before made one. They knew how much he cared for his sister; she was like the world to him. He must have felt guilty for leaving her all alone after he died.

"Oh sweet tooth it's not your fault" Tooth said while soothing Jack.

"I know but I can't help but feel guilty for doing this to her. We played every day and either than my mother she was all I had left, and the same was for her. After I died I don't know what she did. She must have cried so much. It just hurts to think about it." Jack's voice cracked and he finally let all the tears out. All the sadness he felt for hurting his sister, all the anger and hurt for not being seen for so long and all the loneliness he felt from so many years of not being seen or heard. All of it he let out there and then.

The Guardians comforted their youngest member.

"Don't worry Jack; I'm sure she doesn't hate you. In fact I think she admires your bravery and looks up to you even now. She is probably smiling down from you from heaven right now." Tooth comforted.

"And Frostbite, you know we will always be your family. We might not be as good as your human family but if you're feeling hurt you can always come to one of us." Bunnymund said. Even though Jack annoyed him to no end he was still family and family always sticks together, no matter what.

"Thank you," Jack said between sobs. "Thank you so much."

All the Guardians stayed like that until night time when Sandy put them all out. Smiling as he watched Jack's dream play out. All of the Guardians were hugging and Jack had the brightest smile on his face. After all they had never really been a family until he entered their lives. Jack was still a child at heart and that's what they all lover about him.

~LINE BREAK~

**A/N: Wow this was a good one. Loving making these things for you guys. I would like to thank you guys for all the reviews, it is so nice of you to take time out of your day to write out one, even if short. I'll try to update every day with at least one story, whether from this or my other story, Obsession. Thank you all for being you and have a beautiful day filled with magical unicorns and blood thirsty vampires; not wimpy Edward Cullen vampires though, I'm talking Alucard the most badass vampire. The only Edward for me is EDWARD ELRIC! I don't know where I'm going with this, so bye. **

**Smileyface.**


	5. Unexpected romance

Jack eyed the romance pile of fan fiction. He didn't like the odds of getting a romance between guys. The ratio between guys and girls in the circle of people he knew were far too high. But soon Jack's curiosity got the best of him and he picked up the one that had to do with Tooth and him.

"Hey Tooth, there is one about us, want to read it together?" Jack asked waving over Tooth who was reading one of the fan fictions from the mystery pile. Not many people knew this about Toothiana, but she had an interest in mystery. When she wasn't working she could always be seen with a good old novel of mystery and suspense in her hands.

"Sure Sweet Tooth." Tooth flew over to Jack accompanied by a few mini fairies too, save Baby Tooth who was in charge of all the mini fairies while Tooth was having her break.

Jack and Tooth started to read and immediately after going half way through started to blush. It was supposed to be after the whole fight with Pitch and how they started to fall for each other after the little hug they shared.

Jack inched further and further from Tooth trying to hide his blush that was slowly evading his whole face. He looked at her and saw that she too had a blush crossing her face.

Tooth noticed Jack was staring at her and tried it evade his gaze. The two Guardians could not so much as glance at each other for the rest of the day.

~LINE BREAK~

"Oi, does anyone know wha' AU stands fo'?" Bunnymund inquired waving around the fan fiction he was just reading. All four Guardians turned to stare at him.

"I don't know but I've seen it in a lot of these." Tooth said picking up the nearest paper next to her.

"Alternate Universe." Jack mumbled not looking up from the fan fiction he was reading.

"Oi, wha' did ya' say, Frostbite?" asked Bunnymund. Jack looked up from his paper and stared at Bunnymund.

"Alternate Universe, that's what it stands for. It said it in the fan fiction I was just reading. It supposed to have all of us in it but not in the universe we know now, something the writer made up or something." Jack answered.

"Well that explains that." Tooth said and they all went back to their fan fiction.

…

"WAIT! HOW THE HELL DO THEY KNOW ABOUT EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN DOIN'?" Bunnymund yelled, jumping up from where he was sitting and facing all the Guardians. Everyone looked up startled by the Pooka's outburst and started to register what he just said.

Tooth was the first to recover from Bunnymund's outburst and yelled one herself.

"Oh my God! Bunny's right how do this many people know about us and what we've been through?!" Tooth screamed out, frantically pacing around the room, well quickly flying more than pacing.

"Maybe there are hidden cameras all over the Pole and where we live." Jack joked, unaffected by the news. Everyone stopped their rambling and stared at Jack.

"What?" Jack asked, wondering why all the attention was now on him.

"Frostbite might be right." Bunnymund said. Jack looked shocked; did the big Easter Bunny himself think that Jack was actually being serious? How paranoid was he?

"You can't be serious, I was just kidding." Jack said, stunned that Bunnymund could even think he was being serious for even a second.

"No, there might be cameras all around the Pole and we might not even kno' it." Bunnymund said. He proceeded to run around and try to find places that cameras might be. He checked in plants, toys, walls, heck he even tried to see if there was a hidden camera in one of North's cookies.

"Calm down Bunny, we are not being watched through cameras." North said trying to calm down the large rabbit.

"Okay, fine. I might have gotten a little worked up; it's just I like my privacy." Bunnymund said looking deflated.

"What? Got something to hide Cottontail." Jack mused. Bunnymund glared at him.

"No, it's just that I like my privacy, that's all." Bunnymund growled.

"Sure, whatever you say Kangaroo." Jack smirked. Bunnymund growled and threw a boomerang at Jack. Jack easily dodged it and the boomerang hit a box that was directly behind Jack. It knocked over the box and a small rectangular shaped container fell out. The Guardians noticed this and cautiously walked over to it to examine it contents. Jack picked it up and looked at the front.

"Rise of the Guardians. It has us on the cover; I wonder what it's about?" Jack said looking quizzically at the DVD.

"Well we will just have to pop it in to find out won't we?" Tooth said.

All five Guardians nodded and popped the DVD into the player that North got last year. Not knowing how much people really do know about them.

LINE BREAK~

**A/N: Done! Yeah, I've be wanting to do this one for a while, but I didn't know how to set up for it. But it's done and I enjoyed writing it. Today's a good day, a damn good day. Well, once again thanks for all the wonderful reviews and thanks to all the people who follow/favorite my stories, I love you all. Well bye.**

**Smileyface.**


	6. Truth part 1

**A/N: ****_Italic + Bold= Jacks thoughts in the movie_**

_ Italics= Characters in the movie speaking _

**Bold= The Guardians speaking outside the movie**

**Since I do not want to have to write all the scenes the ~LINE BREAK~ will be used whenever I want to transition to a scene later in the movie, so I can just skip the scenes that are not that important. Well here is part one of the Rise of the Guardians movie chapter. Enjoy!**

The Guardians popped in the movie and all sat down to watch what seemed to be a movie about them. The first thing that popped up was sliver letters spelling out 'DreamWorks' with snowflakes going in every direction as it formed into the word. All the Guardians wondered what 'DreamWorks' was but decided to let it go as just another company name.

The next thing they saw was the body of a person who looked to be male and in his teenage years, floating in water. Tooth gasped as she realized that the teenage boy was Jack. None of the Guardians knew besides Jack and Tooth how Jack died, so to say, they were all very confused. Then they heard a voice, which they soon realized to be Jack's thoughts.

**_"Darkness, it was the first thing I remember. It was dark, it was cold, I was scared." _**Movie Jack said. All the Guardians were feeling guilty they didn't know that Jack felt this way when he first became immortal. They had all had a choice if they wanted to become immortal; Jack on the other hand was forced into it.

The screen panned and the image was now on movie Jack who had his eyes closed. He squinted and open his eyes only see the bright round moon shining back at him.

**_"then I saw the moon; it was SO big and SO bright," _**the ice began to break and Jack started to come forth from the water on land, **_" It seemed to chase the darkness away" _**movie Jack took a breath, and to the Guardians that was Jack's first breath as an immortal. Movie Jack looked around and started to breath heavily, as if not knowing where he was, which was exactly right. He started to float upwards towards the moon, as if the moon was beckoning him to come to it.

**_"But when it did, I wasn't scared anymore." _**The screen was now on Jack facing the moon, and calming down a bit. Jack started to float down onto the ground now until he landed on the ice where he was born.

**_"Why I was there, what I was meant to do," _**movie Jack inspected himself, looking at his hands and clothing trying to remember anything about himself, **_"That I'll never know, and a part of me wonders if I ever will" _**the Guardians winced at this, they didn't know that Jack felt this when he was born. When they were born as immortals they had all their memories but Jack he was like a newborn. Sure he knew how to walk and talk but without memories and a purpose he was left to wonder.

Movie Jack looked up the moon in wonder, waiting to see if it would tell him anything else, but all he got was just silence. Then Jack took his first step and realized that he was on ice, he smiled and looked around until his foot hit something. It was his staff. Oh how that staff you affect his whole future. Jack tapped his foot on it and frost patterns emerged from the old piece of wood. Jack picked up and one of the ends fell on the ice. More frost patterns emerged from the end of the staff. Jack looked back at his staff in awe and touched a tree with the crook of his staff; the tree immediately erupted into many frost patterns. He tested it out on another tree and that too erupted into frost .Jack looked at his staff and giddily jumped up and down like a kid on Christmas.

The Guardians couldn't help but laugh at how amazed Jack was at his new found powers. Jack although blushed and tried to scoot away from them out of embarrassment.

Movie Jack started to run on the ice making frost patterns with the end of his staff, stumbling a few times due to the slippery ice. Jack expertly twirled and laughed with every spin and frost pattern he made. The Guardians loved to see Jack happy it warmed their hearts. Then suddenly a gust of wind shot Jack up and he awkwardly flew up in the air and saw his entire frost patterns emerge from a bird's eye view. Then, all at once Jack lost control of the wind and fell, hitting few trees on the way before hitting a branch and laughing.

The Guardians laughed with him seeing how much fun he was having despite not knowing anything about himself.

Then the screen panned and it was now on a little town with quaint little house. Movie Jack perched on the branch and stared at it. All the Guardians heart sank at that moment; Jack didn't know that he couldn't be seen if he wasn't believed in. But person in the room whose heart sank the most at that very moment was Jack himself. Even though it was over 300 years ago he still remembered that day like it was yesterday.

The screen was now showing Jack awkwardly flying into the village, still trying to get control of his flight powers. Jack fell and quickly picked himself up and brushed his clothing to get rid of the dirt. Jack laughed and danced around people saying hello to many of the villagers, who just ignored him. The one thing that hurt the Guardians the most is that Jack didn't know that these people couldn't see him, he was too happy to notice.

Jack saw a few kids rushing to him so he went down to the level of one of the boys.

_"Oh, uh, uh, excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" _movie Jack said. Just then the boy ran right through him causing Jack jump up and put a hand to his chest. He started to breathe rapidly now, just as another person ran through him, and another, and another.

**_"My name is Jack Frost, how do I know that? The moon told me so, but that's all he ever told me; and that was a long, long time ago." _**The screen panned up towards the moon and the image faded to black. Silver letters began to appear spelling out 'Rise of the Guardians.'

**"Crikey, I didn't know that was how you were born Frostbite."** Bunnymund said astonished. Needless to say they were all feeling guilty about ignoring the winter spirit so long. Jack was just a kid and all these years he had no one to teach him what was right and what was wrong.

~LINE BREAK~

The next scene was when all the Guardians gathered because North called them all for an emergency meeting.

_"I know, I know; but I obviously wouldn't have called unless it was serious," North said to Sandy who was giving him a look. "The Boogeyman was here! At the Pole." _North said pointing his finger down for more emphasis.

_"Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?" _Tooth said nervously.

_"Yes, there was black sand covering the globe." _North said mimicking the sand.

_"What do you mean black sand?" _Bunnymund inquired, still holding one of his eggs and a paintbrush.

_"I mean a black shadow." _North explained. Bunnymund looked confused.

_"I thought you said that you saw Pitch?" _Bunnymund asked.

_"Well, not exactly." _North said putting a hand at the back of his head. Bunnymund looked irritated.

_"Not exactly? Can you believe this guy?" _Bunnymund said to Sandy, who just shrugged and formed a question mark above his head with dream sand._ "Yeah you said it Sandy."_

_"Look, he's up to something very bad, I feel it… in my belly." _North shook his belly for more effect.

_"You mean to tell me you summoned me, three days before Easter because of your belly? If I did this to you three days before Christmas-" _North cut him off telling him how Easter is not Christmas and their bickering started.

**"I still stand by me saying that Christmas is better than Easter."** North said to Bunnymund.

**"Really you want to go there."** Bunnymund growled at North, there bickering went on for a while until Tooth got them to stop and by the time that happened the movie was already at the part where Man in the Moon was showing Jack as the next Guardian.

_"Jack Frost" North said. A few of Tooth's mini fairies fainted at the name._

_Tooth was in a dazed state, but quickly snapped out of it. "Well as long as he protects the children right?" Tooth said._

**"Well I didn't know I was loved that much."** Jack joked. Tooth blushed a little from Jack's comment.

The scene went on about Bunnymund not wanting Jack to be a Guardian and North convincing him that if Man in the Moon chose him he must be special. Then the next scene went on.

Boy, were the Guardians in for some things that they never realized about their youngest Guardian.

**A/N: Damn this took me a lot of time. I mean I first started to write the entire thing in one but that ended up becoming long so I ended up making it into two different parts. Stay tuned for part 2. See ya!**

**Smileyface.**


	7. Truth part 2

A/N: **_Italic + Bold= Jacks thoughts in the movie_**

_Italics= Characters in the movie speaking _

** Bold= The Guardians speaking outside the movie**

The Guardians were now watching Jack in his present form, hoodie and all. He was flying around making mischief everywhere he went. Then the Guardians saw Jamie and his friends. Jack through a snow ball at Jamie and started a whole fight with Jamie and his friends. The Guardians felt a little ping of sadness when they realized that none of the children could see Jack.

The fight went on until Cupcake came and got mad. Jack threw a snow ball at her from atop his staff. His magic worked instantly and the fight resumed.

Later Jamie was on a sled and Jack was guiding it with his ice so he wouldn't crash. Eventually Jamie crashed into a snow pile and got up only to be hit by a couch. He got up again, one tooth missing and walked away with his friends talking about how much the Tooth Fairy will give them. Jack got angry at this wondering why he can't be believed in before he left.

~LINE BREAK~

The next part was the fight between Pitch at Tooth's palace. All the mini fairies were being taken by Pitch's nightmares and Jack caught one of them before she was taken, Baby Tooth. North flew into the palace and upon seeing the chaos instructed Jack to fly the sleigh for a bit. Jack took the reins and flew the sleigh but without experience he crashed it. They saw Pitch and they talked a bit before Pitch took off with all the fairies except Baby Tooth.

Tooth fell to the floor from losing believers. Jack came up to her and tried to comfort her.

_"Why would Pitch take the teeth?"_ Jack asked Tooth. Tooth looked down.

_"It's not the teeth he wants; it's the memories inside them."_ Tooth said. Jack looked up confused.

_"What do you mean?"_ Jack asked. Tooth looked up at him and gave him a sympathetic look.

_"It's why we collect the teeth Jack; they hold the most important memories of childhood."_

Tooth explained why they collect teeth until Jack realized that if he could get his teeth back from Pitch then he could find out why he became immortal, why he was here and what was his purpose.

The scene transitioned into The Guardians trying to collect all the teeth. Jack was watching the movie like he was in a trance. The movie had gotten every detail down to how many teeth that each one of them got. But he couldn't bring himself to watch Sandy's 'death' again so he left the room. The Guardians didn't bother to ask him to stay since they knew how hard it was on him to watch it even once; they weren't going to make him watch it twice.

~LINE BREAK~

When Jack came back the movie was at the scene where Jack was putting Sophie to bed. Jack knew what was coming next and tried to walk out but Bunnymund saw him.

"Oi, where are you goin'? Come back here and watch the rest with us." Bunnymund said. Jack walked towards them not wanting them to know why he was so reluctant on watching this scene.

The Guardians then heard a girls voice yelling Jack's name, they all turned to Jack who was looking down. They turned back to the movie.

Jack was following the voice now with Baby Tooth, he kept running around trying to find the source until he heard it come from under a bed. Jack jumped in only to find Tooth's mini fairies locked up in cages.

Tooth gasped. Tooth had no idea they were locked up in cages during the time. She mentally swore the next time she saw Pitch she would knock out more than few teeth.

Movie Jack told the fairies he would get them out just as hear the girl's voice again. Jack chased the voice only to hear Pitch's voice echo through the dark cave. Jack tried to find Pitch running around all over the place and shooting ice blasts in every direction. Jack kept yelling 'stop' trying to get Pitch's voice out of his head.

The Guardians were heart broken, how could they not have known that Pitch had manipulated Jack in this kind of way?

Movie Jack ran around trying to find Pitch. Movie Jack saw his tooth container and grabbed just as Pitch's voice rang through the entire cave saying one thing.

"Happy Easter, Jack." Movie Jack looked down and noticed all the eggs that they made were broken beyond repair and Baby Tooth was nowhere in sight.

Bunnymund glanced at Jack sadly.

"Why did you never tell us it happened like that?" Questioned Bunnymund. Jack glanced down trying not to look any of them in the eyes.

"I didn't think you would believe me." Jack said plainly.

The Guardians stood in silence until the next scene played out. Easter morning.

~LINE BREAK~

The scene was now on movie Bunny peeking out of a bush watching the kids (**A/N: Stalker much?) **struggle to find the eggs he thought he hid.

Present Bunny glanced downwards remembering that day. It was the day that he lost hope and the Guardian of Hope was never supposed to do that.

Movie Bunnymund hopped towards the kids with eggs in a basket trying to get them to notice him, but sadly they did not seem to see him and just kept looking for eggs. Bunny tried desperately to make them believe in him but to no avail. The kids walked way sadly stating that they guess Easter wasn't coming this year. One kid even walked through Bunny causing him to gasp. Is this how Jack felt for three hundred years? Movie Bunnymund thought.

The screen panned onto Jack in the background, an obvious look of guilt on his face.

_"Jack, where were you?" North looked down, "The madman attacked the whole thing, smashed every egg, and crushed every basket; nothing made it to the surface." Movie Jack looked down._

_"Jack!" Tooth fluttered by and upon seeing the tooth box in Jack's hands gasped. "Where did you get that?" Jack glanced down at the container and then back up at the rest of The Guardians._

_"I was…" Jack couldn't finish the sentence before Tooth asked another question._

_"Where's Baby Tooth?" Jack looked down unable to answer. At that Tooth gasped realizing that Baby Tooth was gone. _

_"That was why you weren't here? You were with Pitch?" North said a mix between betrayal and anger in his eyes._

_"No! Listen, listen, I'm sorry; I didn't mean for this to happen."_

_"He has to go." Jack turned around to see Bunnymund towering over him, glaring daggers._

_"We should NEVER have trusted you!" Bunnymund yelled. Jack jumped back disbelief in his sapphire eyes. The one family he had and he was losing right at that very moment._

Bunnymund couldn't help but feel guilty about yelling at the young spirit, now that he knew what happened he felt so guilty. He falsely accused Jack of ruining Easter and told him to leave; he pushed aside Jack and in the spur of the moment yelled at him. He could never forgive himself but he hoped one day Jack would find it in his heart to forgive him.

_Bunnymund's expression softened a bit and a look of sadness was clouding over._

_"Easter is about new beginnings; dead or alive. Easter's about hope and now it's gone." Bunnymund turned and started to leave. Jack turned to face the other Guardians who looked away from his glance. Jack looked down at his hand and gazed at the little Russian doll North gave him and flew off leaving it behind. No one tried to stop him._

_~LINE BREAK~ _

The Guardians watched as Jack flew to the North Pole. They looked at Jack surprised, they thought after everything that day he would have went back to his lake and stayed there. They turned to the screen to watch the movie play out.

_Jack was on top of a snow hill ready to throw his teeth away but at last minute he faltered and looked down at the tooth box. He hated that he couldn't bring himself to throw the darned tooth box; after all it caused this much trouble already._

_"I thought this might happen." _ The Guardians all gasped at the sound of Pitch's voice. He had been with Jack in the North Pole? They all glanced at Jack who was seemed very interested in the floral patterns of the wall. They all glanced back at the screen wondering what was about to come, all having a bad feeling about it.

_Jack turned around to see Pitch staring at him._

_"They didn't really believe in you, I was just trying to show you that; that I understand." Pitch said. Jack jumped up and shot a blast of frost at Pitch who deflected it with his Nightmare sand._

_"You don't understand anything!" Jack yelled shooting more frost at Pitch._

_"Oh! I don't' know what it's like to be cast out!" Pitch screamed while Jack shot frost at him and he shot black sand at Jack. Their combined powers fogged over the area._

_"You think I don't know what it's like not to be believed in? To long for a family." Jack turned to see Pitch behind him._

_"All those years in the shadows, I though no one else knows what this feels like, but now I see I was wrong. You don't have to be alone Jack. I believe in you; now children will too." _ The screen panned towards a giant spiked figure made out of black sand and ice from both Pitch's and Jack's powers.

_"I mean look what we can do. What goes together better than cold and dark?! We can make them believe. We can make them a world where everything, EVERYTHING, is-"_

_"Pitch black." Jack interrupted. Pitch stood for a moment before speaking again almost realizing his mistake._

_"And Jack Frost too, they'll love us." Pitch said. Jack still wasn't sure if he wanted this._

_"They'll fear us, and that's not what I want. Now for the last time leave me alone." _ The Guardians were impressed by how loyal Jack was to the children. They had never believed in him and yet he still wanted to protect them and fight on the same side as the Guardians. If any of them had been in his position they wouldn't be sure they would have passed up the offer. The Guardians had a new found respect for their youngest member.

_Jack started to walk away from Pitch when he spoke again._

_"Very well, you want to be left alone, done, but first…" Jack turned around and saw that Pitch had Baby Tooth in his hand._

_"Baby Tooth!" Jack said. He rushed over towards her before Pitch stopped him._

_"The staff Jack! You have a bad habit of interfering. Now hand it over and I'll let her go."_

Tooth couldn't believe it. How dare Pitch stoop so low as to kidnap one of her helpers and use her as ransom. Her hate for Pitch was growing by the minute.

_Baby Tooth shook her head as if to tell Jack not to do it. Jack faltered and then lowered his staff in defeat. He handed over his staff to Pitch who grabbed it right out of his hand._

The Guardians were astonished. Jack held on to his staff as if it was his life force, he would never just simply hand it over. Jack must have really cared about Baby Tooth's safety in order to give up his staff. A new wave of guilt washed over The Guardians as they realized they were the reason why Jack had to face this alone. They abandoned him at his most helpless time and they hadn't even known it 'till now.

_"Alright now let her go." Jack said putting out his hand. _

_"No." Pitch said plainly._

At this point the Guardians were livid . It was one thing to make Jack give up his most precious possession, but to then lie about giving Baby Tooth back was going too far. Bunnymund was about to punch the T.V. screen that displayed Pitch's face out of anger before Sandy calmed him down and he sat down.

_Jack looked surprised but that emotion was quickly replaced with anger as he narrowed hi eyes at Pitch._

_"You said you wanted to be alone, so be alone!" Pitch snarled. Baby Tooth took the distraction and plunged her beak into Pitch's hand. Pitch yelled and threw Baby Tooth._

The Guardians now had to calm down Tooth as she was just about ready to throw the T.V. out the window. How dare he even touch Baby Tooth with his sickish grey hands?

_"No" Jack turned to Pitch just as he snapped his staff in half. Jack screamed out in pure agony and looked up to see Pitch throw some black sand his way, pushing back against a glacier with a sickening crack. Jack fell lifelessly to the bottom of the pit and landed on the snow at the bottom. Pitch loomed over the top and laughed, throwing down Jack's staff. Jack refocused in his surroundings and noticed Baby Tooth lying in front of him. He scrambled up and cupped her in his hands._

The Guardians couldn't keep it in anymore. Tooth burst out crying and flew to Jack muttering 'sorry' over and over again. North was swearing in Russian under his breath. Sandy was looking at the floor feeling guilty about not being there to comfort their youngest member and Bunnymund was off punching anything that got in his way and swearing swears none of the Guardians knew existed. This was their fault, no one else's. Because they were too blind to see that Jack was trying to tell them that he didn't do it they got their new addition to the family hurt. How could Jack not hate them for that? It amazed them how much he cared for them after everything they did. He must really be lonely. When that thought struck each one of them they all grew angrier and sadder than ever before. He only wanted to have a family, someone that would love him and take care of him and they couldn't even give him that. They all glanced back at the screen curious to how Jack got out of this predicament.

_"I'm sorry but I can only keep you cold. Pitch was right; I make a mess of everything." At that Baby Tooth perked up and crawled into Jacks hoodie pocket. Jack, with nothing else left to do; rest his head on the side of the ice when he heard a little girl's voice he could almost remember, call his name. Jack backed up and looked into his pocket that was currently glowing a golden hue. What he tooth out what his tooth box. Jack noticed Baby Tooth ushering him to open it. Jack pressed his palm on the container and it began to light up before a flash of bright light engulfed him and his memories of his past life were revealed._

**A/N: Okay, that was a long one. The next part will be the last one of this mini arc, hoped you are enjoying it so far; it is very fun to write. ~Ooh~ the Guardians are going to see his memories now, I wonder how much guilt I can make them feel, oh I am one evil spawn of Satan. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, and follows; it means a lot to me that you take time out of your busy day to do this. Well see you guy's next chapter.**

**Smileyface.**


	8. Truth part 3

**A/N:** **_Italic + Bold= Jacks thoughts in the movie_**

_ Italics= Characters in the movie speaking (Memory Jack also applies)_

**P.S- to Qwerty124, thank you for telling me the place where Jack flew to after the fight with the Guardians was actually Antarctica, it makes more sense now that I think about it. Okay off to the story now.**

_Jack touched the tooth box and a white light flashed before him, engulfing him. When it faded it showed a boy with short, shaggy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing old fashioned type clothing. It took Jack a moment to realize that this boy was him, when he was human. Memory Jack was running enthusiastically with a bunch of kids in a forest, and then the scene transitioned. Now it was Jack hanging upside down on a tree by his legs while three other kids were waiting at the bottom. One of the kids, a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes yelled for Jack to get down from the tree. The scene transitioned again and now it was of Jack holding antlers to his head and raising his feet up and down like he was a bull getting ready to attack. The scene transitioned once more and it was Jack and the little girl from all the memories trying to pull him out the door, skates in hand. A women's voice, who could only be their mother called out for them to be careful and memory Jack happily yelled out that they will._

The Guardians enjoyed seeing Jack so happy and laughed along with the kids at Jacks antics. They all laughed but one, Jack. He knew what was about to come and he didn't know how the Guardians would react to it. He settled on lowering his head, hiding behind it snow white bangs as he watched his death play out in front of him for the second time.

_The scene transitioned to its last memory, it was Jack on the ice with his sister looking very frightened. His sister's scared face reflected in Jacks dark brown eyes, she looked so scared._

_"It's okay, it's okay." Jack repeated trying to calm down his sister. "Don't look down, just look at me." Jack said to the very frightened child._

_"Jack I'm scared." The little girl said, her voice practically emitting the stench of fear. She looked down at her feet, which currently had skates on them, only to see spidering cracks split right before her eyes._

_"I know, I know," Jack took a step forward and more cracks formed under the weight of his feet. _

The Guardians winced as more cracks formed. Was this how Jack died? No, no it couldn't be. They couldn't believe that he would die there, but they all had a feeling in their gut that it was the truth, even if they didn't want it to be.

_"But you're going to be alright, you're not going to fall in, uh, we're going to have a little fun instead." Jack said after a bit of hesitation._

The Guardians were staring open mouthed now. That was what Jack had said to Jamie when he said he was scared because of Pitch. So that was where he got it from. The all inched closer and closer to the screen wondering what was going happen next. Tooth stayed behind with Jack who was behind all of them, she knew what was going to happen and she wanted to be there to comfort their youngest member. But the North, Sandy and Bunnymund had no idea what was about to happen to Jack so they watched with interest as the scene played out before them.

_"No we're not." The girl said trying to control her fear of the icy cold water that was soon to be her death bed._

_"Would I trick you?" Jack asked._

_"Yes, you always play tricks." Jack was slowly inching towards the girl trying to get closer without breaking the ice._

_"Well n-n-ot this time, I promise, I promise, it's going to be fine; you have to believe in me._

All the Guardians visibly flinched at that line. They had not believed in him and that had caused Jack to get hurt. It was their entire fault that Jack roamed the world for 300 years without knowing why he was there and if he would ever fit in. If even one of them opened up to the immortal teen then maybe he wouldn't have felt so alone for this long. But none of them had and that caused Jack to feel the pain of not being seen all alone with no one to comfort him and guide him.

_The girl looked up at Jack with a look of utter trust on her face._

_"Wanna play a game? We'll play hopscotch, like we play everyday." The girl smiled a bit at the idea._

How could Jack stay so calm all the Guardians thought. Even though he was just a kid himself he was doing better at keeping the little girl calm then any of them would have done in his position. They all had a new found respect for Jack; he was really good with kids even when he was human.

_"One," The ice cracked at the weight of Jacks foot, and a though stuck Jack. He faked losing balance on the ice and his sister laughed. Jack smiled at the fact that he could make his sister laugh in this dire of a situation._

The Guardians laughed too at Jacks little 'tumble.' He was doing a good job of keeping the little girl calm for the situation he was in.

_ "Two, three!" Jack landed on thicker ice and leaned down to pick up his staff._

_"Alright now it's your turn. One," The little girl moved a little closer earning more cracks to erupt. "That's it, two," The ice cracked even more now and the little girl gasped. "Three!" Jack hooked his staff around the little girl's waist and using his momentum threw her onto thicker ice._

All the Guardians screamed in joy that Jack was able to save the little girl, save Jack and Tooth who were waiting for the inevitable. A sickening crack was heard from the T.V. and the Guardians turned their attention back to the screen.

_Jack smiled at his sister who was now on thicker ice and she smiled back at him that was until her smile turned into a look of horror. Jack looked down and in that split second the ice crack underneath his weight and he disappeared under the ice. _

The Guardians all gasped and turned to Jack. Jack gave them a sad smile and motioned them to watch the rest. They did as they were told and turned back to the screen.

_"Jack!" Was all he heard as he plummeted into the deep icy waters of the lake. He saw a little girl run up to the ice, looking into the hole where her brother once was. The moon was the last thing he saw as he took his last breath as a mortal and he soon went motionless. _

The Guardians all watched as Jack's hair turned the snowy white colour they knew now and Jacks eyes widened to reveal his normal sapphire coloured eyes. They couldn't keep in the tears anymore. They all walked over to where Jack was.

"We are so sorry Jack." North said, big fat tears rolling down his cheek. Jack looked up to them, white bangs covering his eyes.

"There is nothing to be sorry about I mean it's not like you could have done anything about it." Jack said, tears starting to accumulate at the corner of his eyes.

"But it is mate, we coulda' done somethin' about it or at least conforted you afta' but we didn't and that was out mistake." Bunnymund said looking straight at Jack with guilt covering his whole face.

"Don't worries about it, you're here now and that's all I need. They may have been my family when I was human but that doesn't you aren't too." Jack said, the tears now rolling down his face and freezing instantly at the touch of his ice cold skin.

The Guardians all gave Jack a hug and turned back to the screen and pressed play to see what else Jack did when they were gone.

_Jack gasped and looked at Baby Tooth._

_"Did you see that? Did you see that?!" Jack said in utter disbelief. Baby Tooth shook her head._

_"I had a family! I had a sister! I saved her!" Jack laughed, and then a thought occurred to him. Jacks face turned serious._

_"That's why he chose me, I'm- I'm a guardian." Jack said trying to digest all the information._

_Jack stood up and upon seeing his staff ran towards it and dropped down on his knees. He picked it up. He put the two halves together and focused on it but they just spilt apart again. He did it again but this time a blue light shined from the middle and frost swirled around it. Baby Tooth saw this and started to encourage Jack. The next thing you know Jack flew out of the crevice, staff in hand, whooping in joy and doing flips and turns. Jack knew where he had to go and he flew as fast as the wind would take him. To Pitch's lair._

_The scene transitioned and now Jack was in Pitch's lair, jumping from cage to cage. He yelled for the mini fairies to get out of the cage but they shook their heads. Jack was confused until he realised that they couldn't fly. They turned their heads to the giant globe in Pitch's lair. Jack saw that all the lights were going out. He flew towards it and saw that all the lights had gone out but one. Jack knew instantly who it was._

_"Jamie."_

~LINE BREAK~

_Jack flew to Jamie's house only to see him talking to a stuffed bunny._

_"I believed in you for a long time okay? My whole life in fact," Jamie picked up the bunny and stared at it, "You kind of owe me. You don't have to do much, just a little sigh so I know. Anything. Anything at all." That last part was barely above a whisper._

_Jamie stared at his bunny waiting for an answer and when he got nothing he dropped it to the floor._

_"I knew it." Jamie said looking disappointed. Just then Jack entered Jamie's bedroom and started drawing an egg on Jamie's windowsill. Jamie looked and saw this, he glanced back at his bunny stuffed animal and then back at the window. Jack willed himself to bring a bunny he drew with his frost powers. Jamie looked amazed at the bunny as it hopped around the room. Jamie and Jack laughed until it exploded into tiny, individual snowflakes. One landed on Jamie's nose and he look up surprised and uttered one name, but that name meant the world to Jack._

_"Jack Frost." Jamie whispered. Jack looked at Jamie._

_"What did you say?" His voice barely above a whisper._

_"Jack Frost." Jamie repeated._

_"He said it again!" Jack said in utter disbelief. Jamie turned around and his mouth fell open._

_"Jack Frost…" Jamie said astonished. Jack walked around in excitement._

_"That's it. But that's me! Jack Frost! That's my name! You said my name!" Jack looked at Jamie and realized he was staring at him._

_"Wait, can you hear me?" Jamie nodded. "C-can you see me?" Jack said inching closer and closer to the boy. Jamie nodded again and a smile crept up on his face. Jack smiled and backed away._

_"H-he see me… He sees me!" Jack did a back flip._

_"You just mad it snow!" Jamie yelled in joy._

_"I know!" Jack answered. _

_"In my room!" Jamie yelled getting more excited by the second._

_"I know!" Jack said voice dripping with a joy and happiness he has never felt before._

_"For real" Jamie asked. Jack walked up to him._

_"Yah! I mean who do you think brings you all the snow and snow days? And remember when you went sledding the other day?" Jack asked._

_Jamie piped up. "That was you?"_

_"That was me!" Jack answered._

The Guardians couldn't keep in how cute they thought Jack was when he was excited. He hadn't been seen for so long and to have a person see him either than spirits must have been the happiest he has been in all the years he has been Jack Frost. This saddened the Guardians though, to think that such a wonderful person such as Jack could have gone this long deprived of love was unthinkable. Jack didn't deserve this and they were too wrapped up in their work to notice that he needed someone to love him, nurture him; he needed a family. And they hadn't given him that.

_"Cool. But what about the Easter bunny and the Tooth Fairy and the-" Jamie started._

_"Real, real, all real! Every one of us is real" Jack interrupted picking up the bunny that Jamie dropped._

_"I knew it!" Jamie yelled a little too loud. His mother asked who Jamie was talking to and with a little nudge from Jack responded Jack Frost. His mother obviously thinking it was just his imagination just told him to be a little quieter. Just then a wind blew open Jamie's window. Jack ran to it and looked out. North was trying to fly the sleigh but with almost no believers he didn't have enough energy so he crashed. Jack flew out and greeted the Guardians with Jamie. Jamie started talking with them until Jack asked where Bunny was. The Guardians explained how Easter had taken his toll on him just as a small bunny jumped out of the sleigh. It was Bunnymund. _

_"Oh no." Jack breathed. Was the Easter disaster really that bad to make the big Easter Bunny himself become such a cute form?_

_Jamie laughed and walked up to Bunny, "That's the Easter Bunny?"_

_"Now somebody sees me, I mean where were you about an hour ago, mate?" Bunny complained. The Guardians exchanged glances._

_"What happened to him? He used to be huge and cool; now he's just-"Jamie started to scratch behind the back of Bunnys ear, causing Bunny to start tapping his leg in pleasure. He quickly snapped out of it though and turned to face Jack._

_"Did you tell him to say that?" Bunnymund hopped down and hit Jack on the knee with his tiny feet, which only served to make him look cuter._

_"Let's go you and me." He said putting up his paws in a fighting position._

_"No actually he told me you were real, just when I was starting to think that maybe you weren't." Jamie said pulling away Bunny from Jack. Bunny looked up at Jack, pure disbelief on his face. _

_"He made you believe? In me?" Bunny said barely above a whisper. He slowly started to smile at Jack who smiled in return._

"You know that was still the sweetest thing you have eva' done for me ya' darn freezer." Bunnymund said to Jack.

Jack smiled and turned his attention back to the movie.

_Lightening thundered and broke them out of their precious moment. All of them looked up to see Pitch standing on a cloud of nightmare sand._

_"Get Jamie out of here." Jack ordered North. Jack flew up into the sky and heard North yell to be careful. He would at least try to be, but he couldn't make any promises, after all this could be a life or death fight and he wasn't sure if he'd win it, but he would have to try because he…_

_Was a guardian._

_~LINE BREAK~ after the fight, currently at Jacks Lake._

_Tooth flew and tackled Jack with a hug. She briefly looked at him and upon realizing what she just did pulled away, trying to hide a blush._

Jack side glanced Tooth, giving her a smirk and she blushed even more than the movie her.

_"Are you ready now Jack? To make it official." North said taking a book that one of the yetis handed him._

_"It is time to take oath," North said flipping the pages. Jack's smile grew wider by the second._

_"Will you, Jack Frost, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, their dreams; for they are all we have, all that we guard and all that we will ever need." Jack looked back at Jamie and he nodded his head. Jack turned back to North and with a big smile written upon his face answered,_

_"I will." Jack said. It was those two simple words that changed his life and Jack himself so very much. _

_"Then congratulations Jack Frost, you are now and forever more a Guardian!" North screamed to the heavens. Everyone burst out into applause and Jack couldn't help the smile that crept up on his face._

Jack upon watching the scene again, grew the biggest and brightest smile you will ever see. This was the day he finally became a Guardian and the day he stopped only depending on himself; the day he got a family of his very own.

_The kids were high fiving, the mini fairies were rejoicing and the elves were kissing each other nothing could make this moment happier for Jack. Just then North's sleigh erupted from the sky and landed in front of everyone, almost crushing a few elves on the landing._

_"Time to go." North said, and nudged the newly reborn Sandy. He made fireworks out of his sand and all the kids looked at it in awe._

_Bunny was saying goodbye to Sophie but one person was not rejoicing in the party; Jamie. Jack looked at Jamie, who had scrunched up his face into a frown._

_"You're leaving? But what if Pitch comes back or we stop believing again?" Jamie asked. Jack kneeled down to look Jamie in the eye._

_"Slow down, slow down. Are you telling me that you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?" Jack asked._

_"No." Jamie answered._

_"Okay, do you stop believing in the sun when the clouds block it out?" Jack asked. Jamie laughed and looked up at Jack._

_"No." Jamie answered yet again._

_"We'll always be here, and now we'll always be here." Jack put a pale finger on Jamie's chest. Jamie smiled and Jack stood up. He turned to walk to the sleigh when he heard a voice call him._

_"Jack!" Jack turned around to face the voice when he felt something hit him in the stomach. He looked down and realized that Jamie had hugged him. Hugged him! He had never felt a hug in his life. He stared into space until he settled on putting his arms around the young boy. _

The Guardians smiled at Jack and his first believer. He had never felt a hug before so they were sure this was a new experience for him.

_The sleigh took off and Jack was standing on the edge of it looking at all the children. They all waved goodbye as they descended higher and higher into the sky._

**_"My name is Jack Frost and I'm a Guardian. How do I know that? The moon told me so. So when the moon tells you something. Believe it."_**_ Jack made a small snowflake and made it fly towards the screen at the last words. _

The screen went black and the credits rolled. The Guardians all sat there in utter silence.

"Wow." Jack said breaking the silence. The Guardians all looked to him.

"Yah, I wasn't expecting that, that was interesting." Tooth said. They all exchanged glances.

"Well I better be going, I'll be back to read more fan fiction later with you guys." Jack said opening the nearest window. Before anyone could object Jack was out of their sight.

"He must be embarrassed." North suggested. Bunnymund looked at him weirdly.

"Embarrassed? Why?" Bunny enquired. North rolled his eyes at the large Pooka.

"We just watched his most precious memories and heard his deepest thoughts; wouldn't you be embarrassed if it was you?" North asked. Bunny was taken aback. The thought had not even crossed his mind that Jack didn't want them to see all this. He didn't know what to say. He needed to go home. Now.

"North I'm going to The Warren to think things over, see you later." Bunny said opeing up one of his tunnel and jumping in. Tooth glanced over and tapped North on the shoulder.

"Me too, I left Baby Tooth in charge longer than I expected, see you later North." She called as her wings took her out of the workshop. North looked at Sandy who just shrugged and jumped out the window opened by Jack and was taken away with his sand magic.

North sat down on the couch and contemplated what he just saw. Looks there was more to Jack Frost then they knew.

~LINE BREAK~

**A/N: Whew, now that this is finally done now I can go back to the regular stuff like actual fan fiction. Next chapter will probably be a fluff then either a crossover or something to do with DeviantArt. Hope you guys like the series so far and thanks for all the feedback, I really appreciate it. Well see you guy's next chapter.**

**Smileyface.**


	9. Jokul Frosti

Jack sat on the floor reading more fan fiction about him and the Guardians. After the movie incident he tried his best to avoid them but somehow he got pulled back into reading more fan fiction with them. He didn't like being pitied by anyone and he defiantly didn't like getting pitied by his new family. The occasional glances his way were starting to get on his nerves too.

"Guys I know what you saw was a little unexpected but it's over now and I just want to go back to the way it was before we watched the movie." Jack pleaded. The Guardians all exchanged unsure glances before they looked back at their youngest member.

"Jack we cannot just let this go. We had ignored you for 300 years and when we had the chance to help you and believe in you we ignored and let our anger and disappointment take over us, there is no one to blame either than us." North said not having the guts to look Jack in the eye.

Jack sighed and looked each Guardian in the eye.

"Listen, what is done is done and there is nothing you or me can do about it but what you can do for me is to forget about the past and focus on the present. All I want is us to be a family is that so hard to do?" Jack said. The Guardians thought for a moment and all nodded to their youngest member. A huge smile grew on Jack's face and he did a back flip in the air.

"Finally, that's over. Now we can get back to the fan fiction. You know I saw a pile in the corner entitled 'Cross-over' anyone wanna check it out with me?" Jack said excitingly.

"I'll go with ya' Frostbite, I mean what's the worst that could happen." Bunnymund said while getting up from the spot that he was sitting on.

"It could end up like the Lemon incident." Jack joked, although he really hoped it wouldn't come to that. Bunny paled and considered running out of the Pole and never coming back. He didn't have time to decide before Jack opened a fan fiction and pushed it on to him. He eyed the paper and took a deep breath before starting to read.

"So who is this one about?" Bunny inquired. Jack gave a shrug and looked his way.

"Some kid named Hiccup, he is in almost all of these and most of them are about me and him although I don't know what we do." Jack turned to his fan fiction and started to read it. It was pretty interesting nonetheless. Apparently the kid named Hiccup lived in the Viking times and they rode dragons. He had a dragon breed called a 'Night Fury' whatever the hell that was. It sounded pretty cool to Jack. The thing that caught Jack's eye though was that in the Viking times they believed in a god called 'Jakul Frosti'. Jack pieced together the information and powers on Jakul Frosti and realized that the winter god that the people in the fan fiction were talking about was actually him. Jack was completely star-struck. So that means that after all these years of not being seen there were actually people who believed in him. Jack couldn't help the small smile that crept on his face from this information.

"Oi, what's with the smile, Frostbite?" Bunny asked.

"Oh nothing, just found out that I'm a god that's all." Jack said, not even trying to hold back the smug smirk he had all over his face. Bunnymund snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You? A god? And I'm the bloody Groundhog." Bunny remarked. There was no way that this bloody walking ice cube was a god.

Jack's smirk grew larger. He flew over to Bunny, paper in hand and shoved it into his face.

"Read it and weep, Kangaroo." Jack said. Bunny sneered at the teen before ripping the paper out of his hands and reading it. After he was about half way through Jack's name popped up and sure enough it read Jakul Frosti and it said that he was a winter god. Bunny hated to say it but the kid was pretty famous in the Viking era. Bunny was about to make a snide remark to Jack before he noticed something on the fan fiction. Bunny turned his attention back to the paper in his hands and read. According to the fan fiction, although Jack was a god in the Viking era he was considered to be a hated god. He caused blizzards and snow storms that killed many of the animals the people needed to live. Not only that but if you were caught in one of his blizzards you were sure to die. It was said whenever you say his name it was considered a bad omen. Bunny could not bring himself to tell Jack what the rest of it said. The boy would just beat himself up over it if he ever figured out what kind of god he was to the Vikings. Bunnymund decided it was best not to show him the rest so he tucked the paper into his boomerang pouch.

They went back to their readings while Jack was zipping around the Workshop happy that he was at least famous among some people. Bunny let a sad smile cross his face. Jack earned the right to be a little smug sometimes and I guess he would have to let this one slide. But Bunny could not help but wonder why Jack was always the bad guy, the person to blame for winter related deaths, it's not like he wants people to die. The one thing he did know was that he would never let Jack be hurt again, at least not while he was around. After 300 years of being alone and hated he was not going to let that happen to him anymore, after all isn't that what family is for?

~LINEBREAK~

**Sorry I took so long for this chapter, I've been having a lot of homework to do lately and I just haven't found the time. I don't know there is just something about this chapter though that I just don't think is right. I have been having writers block though and this one didn't really come out the way I wanted it to but I didn't know how to fix it so here ya go, hoper you like it anyways. See you next chapter.**

**Smileyface.**


	10. Pissed off Jack

Jack was enjoying reading the fan fiction lately; he liked all the stuff that had to do with him and the other Guardians. He had to say that some of them were a little heart and very nice, although he still didn't get have of the terms that were all over the place. I mean what the heck do flames mean?! He hoped it had nothing to do with actual fire or else the Guardians will have one melted winter spirit on their hands.

Jack was sifting through some of the normal fan fictions that he saw over and over again with him facing Pitch again but with a new member added to the Guardians and he would fall in love with them. I mean did these people have no creative bone in their body to make something a little different (**A/N: No offense to anyone who likes those kinds of stories.)**. That was until he saw something that caught is sapphire coloured eye. Jack picked it up and raised one eyebrow.

_Jack × reader, huh. Well this seems interesting enough._

Jack flipped open the page and began to read. From what he could tell this story was in the perspective of the person reading it. Funny how Jack was reading something about him hooking up with himself. After a while of what seemed like an innocent storyline things started to get intense. And by intense I mean sexual.

Jack wanted to stop reading but his curiosity got the better of him and he kept on reading until it got too much for him.

"What kind of person do these people think I am?!" Jack yelled. Four startled Guardians turned to him all shaken by his sudden outburst.

"Jack what's wrong?" Tooth who was currently reading something about her and Bunnymund asked. Jack looked away, frost covering his face to as if he was blushing, we he totally wasn't.

"Nothing just got a little excited, sorry." Jack said trying to cover up for his sudden outburst. Bunny walked up to him and whispered slightly into his ear,

"I'm guessin' you found the × reader stuff." Jack silently nodded his head trying his best to cover the frosted blush that was spreading over his face. Bunny knowingly nodded and walked back to where he was sitting.

Jack, who finally got his blush under control started to pace back and forth.

"Okay, so my sudden outburst was because I had just read some pretty vivid writing about what the reader of the story would do to me if they ever saw me and I must say that act as if I am a prostitute or something." Jack said. The Guardians all gave Jack a knowing nod.

"Don't worry Jack we have all seen these come up they are no big deal, just don't read them." North proposed. Jack merely rolled his eyes at him.

"North let me ask you a question. Actually you know what let me ask you all a question. How many of these '× readers thing have you come across that had anything to do about you?" Jack asked, still pacing the room but managing to look each one of them in the eye.

They all thought for a moment before each stating their answers.

"Two" North answered.

"Three" Bunnymund answered.

"Two" Tooth answered.

"_One" _Sandy said with his dream sand.

Jack spread out his arms in an exaggerated position.

"Exactly! And do you know how many I have? Over forty! And almost all of them have me doing something very sexual with the readers. It's like they think that it is okay to write this stuff anytime they want." Jack shouted.

"Jack just let it go." Tooth persuaded. Jack was having none of this though.

"I will not rest until everything that has to do with me and the readers are burned to a crisp and hidden away so no one will ever see them again." Jack bellowed. He began to pick up all the fan fiction and throw it in the fire, laughing like a madman.

"Oi, I think Frostbite might have finally lost it." Bunny stated, a little amused by Jack's antics.

"Should we stop him?" Tooth offered.

"Nah just let him blow off the steam; he should be back to normal in a bit." Bunny said, picking up some more fan fiction. But what caught his eye next made the giant Pooka grow a smile so big that it was almost maddening.

"Oh this is good." Bunny muttered. Tooth looked at him oddly and read the paper Bunny was reading. Shortly after she gave Bunny a warning look.

"Bunny, no if you call him this then he might go off his hook and freeze you right where you stand." Tooth warned. Bunny just gave her a smirk.

"Whatever happens will be totally worth it." Bunny said whilst getting off the floor to make hi way over to the frantic winter sprite.

"Oi, Jack may I talk to you for a second?" Bunny asked, trying to hide the smirk that was crossing his features.

"Sure… sure... what is it Bunny?" Jack muttered as he flew around throwing the fan fiction in the fire.

"I just wanted to ask you how this new nickname sounded." Bunny said. Jack swiveled around looking severely confused.

"Nickname?" Jack asked quizzically.

"Yeah, so how's it going Frostitute?" Bunny grinned putting a paw to his mouth trying to hold back his laughter as Jack turned visibly red at the name.

"What did you just call me, Cottontail?" Jack growled. Bunny let go of his paw and abruptly burst out into laughter.

"Oh you are so in for it." Jack snarled. Jack called the wind to bring him off the floor and it did as he said. Jack froze Bunny's feet to the ground immobilizing him. Bunny tried to pry his feet of the ground but to no avail. Jack then proceeded to freeze every part of the Pooka's body starting from his ears all the way down to his now frozen feet until he was encased in translucent ice.

Jack who was satisfied with his work swiped his hands together and flew out of the nearest window. All the Guardians made their way up to the frozen Pooka trying to stifle their giggles. Bunny could only groan as he tried to brae free of his cold prison.

"Hey Bunny, who ya' felling?" North mused. Bunny grunted in annoyance. Tooth started giggling and Sandy laughed silently.

"Any words to say?" Tooth asked, still giggling. A few grunts were heard and could only be roughly translated to,

"Totally worth it."

~Line break~

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait. Procrastination took hold of me and would not let me go. Okay so I got a few requests to do this one and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to try out the nickname I found while surfing the web. Like I always say never pass up an opportunity that could mean great things. You are always welcome to give me new ideas for later chapters and I will try my best to make them to your liking. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites, and follows. See you next chapter.**

**Smileyface.**


	11. Sacrifice

**A/N: I'm not even sorry. Smiley face.**

Bunny had been enjoying the fan fiction he had come across lately. They were all nice and depicted him as a total badass and hunk. Flattering to say the least. He had come across a few bad ones though. Either it were too sexual for him or too 'angsty' as they called it he could not hold out very long. But this one. This one was the worst.

It started out innocent enough with him and the rest of the guardians going on a little vacation to a forest somewhere in Russia to have a little camping trip for what North called 'family bonding time'. What a bunch of nonsense. But it suddenly got too dark for his liking.

**A/N: From here to the designated point will be the fan fiction P.O.V. Fan fiction will be in italics.**

_"Why do weh ha' ta do this North?" Bunny begrudgingly asked. He was met with North's booming laughter._

_"Because Bunny we do not have enough family bonding time and with Jack as a guardian now we finally realize that we had not been a real family until he came along and joined us." North answered. _

_Jack flew next to Bunny and gave him his signature smirk._

_"What's wrong, Cottontail? Scared of 'family bonding time'?" Jack mused. Bunny gave him his signature glare and snorted._

_"Yeah, righ' Frostbite, I'm more scared of bein' alone wi' you for three days." Bunny remarked. Jack's grin grew wider._

_"It's my pleasure, Kangaroo." Jack snickered._

_"Boys, boys, stop your antics, we are here." North cut in. He waved his arms left and the boys turned to see a breathtaking sight. _

_A waterfall with beautiful blue waters cascaded down a rocky out layer. Around it were flowers, coloured like the rainbow._

"Reminds me of Tooth." Bunny thought.

_Tooth took in a breath. It was absolutely breathtaking. _

_"Wow North, you couldn't have found a better spot. We should set up out camps." Tooth suggested. North nodded and took out a small metal contraption from his bright red coat. He threw it and as soon as it hit solid ground it opened into three forest green tents._

_"New invention?" Jack inquired. _

_"New invention." North answered._

_"Cool, so who sleeps with whom?" Jack asked. North stood frozen for a moment. He did not think about that._

_"Uh… Well…" North tried. Tooth, seeing that the Russian man was in trouble saved him._

_"Well seeing as there are three tents, Sandy and North will take one, I will take one, and Bunny and Jack will take the last._

_"What?!" Jack and Bunny both shouted at the same time. There was no way he was sleeping with the frozen Popsicle._

_"No, no way, not happening. He will freeze me in my sleep." Bunny tried._

_"Yeah, and there is no way I am sleeping with this overgrown plushy." Jack remarked. Bunny's ear twitched at the name._

_"Oi, who you callin' an overgrown plushy, you walking, talking freeza'" Bunny said annoyingly. There was no way he would survive even one night with this devil child._

_"Too bad, you two are going to be sharing one whether you like it or not." Tooth asserted. Bunny and Jack looked at North and Sandy with pleading eyes. They ignored their gaze. _

_Bloody traitors._

_"Fine, but he has to promise not ta' freeze me." Bunny said. Jack rolled his eyes._

_"Jack." Tooth urged._

_"Fine, I swear in my life that I will not freeze or let anything harm you Bunny." Jack replied snarky._

_"If I even see one icicle of frost on my fur, I will kill you." Bunny warned. Jack held his hands up in a surrendering motion._

_"You have my word." Jack smirked._

_~Line break~_

_"Jack get down from there!" Tooth shouted. Jack shook his head._

_Somehow the hyper active teen somehow got to the tallest tree and is at this moment hanging from it by his knees._

_"Nope, and you can't make me." Jack laughed. _

_"Oh really," Tooth smirked, "girls, Jack said if you can get him down from there he will take his shirt off."_

_All the mini fairies got a scary looking gleam in their eyes. Even Baby Tooth who was normally so composed looked like a rapid fan girl._

_"Oh no." was the last thing Jack could say as a dozen mini fairies bombarded him and pushed him off the tree. Luckily the wind caught him and he was able to safely float to the ground. That was until the mini fairies caught up to him pulling at his hoodie, waiting for their reward._

_After one embarrassing moment for Jack and a dozen mini fairies fainting at the sight of Jack shirtless the Guardians all gathered around a fire, marshmallows in hand._

_"Well that was one funny sight to behold." North remarked. Jack blushed a dark shade of blue._

_"Don't remind me." Jack said hugging his body closer to him._

_"Aw come on Frostbite, can't handle your fan girls?" Bunny snickered. Jack rolled his eyes, Tooth giggled and Sandy chuckled under his breath._

_"Well, I think it's time for bed." North announced. Everyone nodded and headed into their assigned tents. Jack and Bunny butted heads trying to get into their tent._

_"Oi, watch where you are goin', Frosty the Snowman." Bunny growled, rubbing his head. _

_Jack glared._

_"No, watch where YOU are going, you antropopathic Bunny." Jack snarled rubbing his snowy white head._

_"Ooh, big word for such a little man." Bunny commented._

_"Boys, no fighting!" Tooth called from her tent. The boys growled and went into their tent._

_It didn't take long for them to go to bed. For sleeping on the cold hard ground it was pretty comfortable. They were fast asleep in only a few seconds' tops. It stayed that way until a haunting laughter could be heard. Jack shot up from his bed and rubbed his eyes. _

_What was that sound?_

_Jack slowly got up from his bed and made his way outside of the tent careful not to wake his sleeping occupant. He walked for what seemed like a mile until he decided to turn back._

_That was until he saw a shadowy figure cross his vision. He chased after the shadow man and was led into a large clearing._

_"Hello, Jack." Pitch spoke. Jack snarled, holding up his staff in a defensive postion._

_"What are you doing here Pitch?" Jack growled. Pitch just chuckled._

_"Oh you know just taking a mid-night stroll around the woods," Pitch snapped his head around and looked at Jack with blazing eyes, "and looking to destroy a certain winter spirit." He snarled._

_Jack tightened his grip on his staff._

_"Well you won't get the chance." Before Pitch could react Jack through a bunch of sharp icicles at Pitch. He had barely enough time to dodge them._

_"Oh you wanna play like that, huh, well Jack as you would say, let's have some fun."_

_~Line break~_

_Bunny awoke to a scream from somewhere in the woods. The scream felt oddly familiar to him. Bunny looked to his left only to see that the space that was once occupied by the white haired winter spirit was empty. Even he could put two and two together. _

_Bunny jumped out of bed in brotherly protection mode and ran to the other tents._

_"Guys, wake up! I think Jack's in trouble!" Bunny shouted, startling awake the three Guardians._

_"What is wrong Bunny?" North asked wearly. _

_"What's wrong you ask? I just heard a scream from the woods and Jack is not in his bed, that';s what's wrong!" Bunny screamed._

_"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go find Jack." North bellowed. _

_All the Guardians took off in the direction that Bunny heard the scream. If anything happened to Jack they didn't know what they would do._

_They eventually came to a clearing where they found none other than Pitch Black fighting with Jack._

_"Jack!" Tooth screamed. Jack turned towards them only to get hit by a blast of nightmare sand._

_"Never look away from the enemy Jack." Pitch grinned. Tooth felt anger boil up and she attacked the cloaked figure only to be stopped by a heard of nightmares._

_"Take care of them." Pitch ordered. _

_And so the battle began. North sliced through nightmares with his twin swords, Tooth cut through them with her razor sharp wings, Sandy destroyed them with his dream sand whip, and Bunny was taking them down one by one with his boomerangs._

_No one and I mean no one, messes with the Guardians especially when they are protecting Jack._

_The fight went on for what seemed like hours, Pitch seemed cornered._

_"So Pitch what are you gonna do now?" asked Bunnymund. Pitch chuckled._

_"This." With a flick of his wrist nightmares were all over them and each one of them grabbed a Guardian, all except Jack. Pinned down and unable to fight the Guardians felt powerless._

_"Now Jack you have two choices here, you either kill the Guardians and become by nightmare prince or you die right here and now." Pitch offered. Jack sneered._

_"Jack no!" Tooth screamed. Pitch turned on her._

_"Quiet!" Pitch ordered. Tooth's mouth was covered by a cloth. She mumbled all kinds of things that could only be depicted as swears directed to the Nightmare King._

_"So what is your decision?" Pitch asked. Jack looked up, white bangs covering his eyes._

_"I'd rather die." Jack answered_

_"Jack, don't do it!" North yelled._

_"Fine have it your way." Pitch answered, ignoring North's outburst._

_Pitch picked up Bunny and created a black scythe out of nightmare sand._

_"If you don't want him to die then give me your staff." Pitch threatened. _

_Jack visibly tensed. He walked forward and raised his staff towards Pitch._

_"Jack, please don' do this." Bunny pleaded. He may fight with the kid on a daily basis but he didn't know what he would do if the little ankle biter died._

_Jack ignored Bunny's protests and handed his staff over to Pitch. As soon as the staff was in his hands, Pitch dropped Bunny to the ground and clutched the two side of the staff._

_"You were always better off alone, Jack." And with that the staff was broken into two for a second time. Jack cried out in pain and doubled over. _

_"Jack!" All the Guardians screamed except for Tooth and Sandy for obvious reasons._

_"Oh Jack I am not done with you." Pitch snarled and with a flick of his wrist a nightmare stabbed the back of Jack's back and a brief moment of utter fear and pain flashed through his azure blue eyes. Jack fell to the ground ungracefully as blood started to pool around him._

_"My job here is done, and now I bid you a fair goodbye, Guardians." Pitch said sadistically and disappeared with his nightmare sand therefore letting the Guardians go. As soon as they were free they ran over to Jacks side. _

_Bunny was the first one there picking up Jack as carefully as possible. Tears threatened his vision at the sight of the normally joyful winter spirit._

_Azure eyes were now foggy with pain and slowly starting to droop._

_"Snowflake, you're going to be o-okay, jus' stay wit' us now." Bunny assured. Jack cracked a smile at Bunny that revealed bloody teeth._

_"It's fine Bunny, if this is what it took to save your life then it was worth it." Jack croaked._

_Tears were let loose for all the Guardians. Tooth was sobbing, North let a tear fall down, Sandy bowed his head in silence, and Bunny, well, Bunny was on the verge of sobbing too._

_"No, Snowflake, why would you do this for us, for me?" Bunny asked, tears falling down his furry cheeks._

_Jack chuckled, coughing up blood._

_"Remember this morning, when I said that I would not freeze you or let anything harm you and I said I swear on my life."_

_Bunny nodded._

_"I meant it." Jack choked._

_Bunny was full out crying now._

_"Y-you are g-gonna be okay, J-Jack." Bunny choked out._

_"Bunny before I go I want to let you know that I am sorry for the Easter of 68, I really didn't mean for it to happen and Bunny?" Jack asked._

_"Yeah, Snowflake." Bunny asked quietly._

_"I… love… you…" Jack let out those last words as his sapphire eyes closed shut for good._

_"Snowflake?"_

_No answer._

_"Jack?" _

_Nothing._

_Bunny dropped his head and started violently sobbing. All of the Guardians huddled together to mourn the loss of their newest Guardian, their friend, their family. Besides they had never really been a family before Jack came along, and now he was gone. _

_I guess it's true what they say; family is family until the very end._

_The End._

Tears cascaded down the warrior Pooka's face. He didn't even bother to wipe them away as he got curious looks from the other Guardians.

"Bunny, what's wrong?" North asked. Bunny didn't respond, it was like he was in a trance.

"Bunny?" Jack asked worryingly. Suddenly Bunny got up and walked over to Jack and did what no one would ever think he would ever do in his entire existence.

He hugged Jack.

Jack just stood there still unable to move.

"Bunny what happened?" Jack asked. The giant Pooka looked down at the winter spirit.

"You don't want to know; all you need to know is that we are a family and we love you very much." Bunny answered. Jack still shocked surprisingly hugged Bunny back.

"Thanks, Bunny." Jack thanked. The two didn't notice all the other Guardians fawning over how cute this was and didn't even notice when Sandy took pictures. After all family was family and that you can take to the grave.

**A/N: I regret absolutely nothing. Smileyface.**


	12. The game

**A/N: Procrastination's a bitch huh? Can't help it, it's human nature. Sorry for the wait my friends.**

What sick minded person thought that this would be fun? This was the first though that went through all the Guardians heads as they stared at the dark landscape plastered on the computer.

"What was this game called again?" North asked nervously. It was clear that he was not happy about playing some kind of horror game. It was earlier this evening that the Guardians received a message from one of the fan fiction writer's fans asking if they could play some game called "Slender". What kind of name was that anyway?

"Slender, the Arrival. It seems to be quite popular with the kids nowadays." Tooth answered, equally sounding as nervous as North.

"Yeah, Jamie and his friends are always playing this. I wonder what's so good about it? I heard it was about a creepy stalker dude who follows you in the woods while you collect notes. At least the creepy stalker parts sound familiar, right guys?" Jack noted. The others exchanged nervous laughs.

"Well what're we watin' fer, let's just dive in." Bunny said tapping his foot in annoyance. Why did he have to be here anyways? He had Googies to paint. It wasn't any better that he also had to be near the insufferable Jack Frost too.

Jack pressed start and the game began. The first to start off was Tooth since they all came to the conclusion that since this was a one player game they would each take turns.

Tooth was guiding her character along the path until she reached a red car.

"Oh, I think I found the first note!" She squealed. Then the music started.

"Uh guys, was that music there before?"

"Nope."

Tooth turned back to the screen and started running. She ran until she reached a cylinder like building. Tooth nervously walked through it scanning each side for the note. She gasped for joy when she found one.

"Hmm, "Always watches, no eyes." Well that doesn't seem friendly." Tooth turned the mouse to come face to face with Slender Man. She let out a screech that would break glass all the way in China. Too scared to move the mouse she ended up dying and losing the game.

"That… was… terrible…" Tooth said between pants. She held her chest to get hold of her breath. Jack wasn't doing much better, he himself was on the floor laughing too hard to make coherent words.

"Best…game…EVER!" Jack said between laughs.

"Did ya see yer face, sheila, it was priceless." Bunny joked. Tooth turned around, eyes ablazing.

"Well let's see you do better, Bunny." She growled. If it wasn't for Tooth's earlier appearance Bunny would have been afraid. He calmly took her seat and sat down, ready for the worst, and clicked play.

Now Bunny is a person who doesn't get scared a lot. Towering at 6'4" with boomerangs and egg bombs, along with martial arts experience, you would expect that much. But damn him if this game was not scaring him out of his wits. To say this game was scary was an understatement. This game was outright terrifying. Slender Man could give Pitch a run for his money.

After about four notes Bunny was feeling very confident. He hadn't even had one encounter with the faceless man. That was until the dreaded bathroom. At first he thought it would be a piece of cake, until he saw that it was a kind of maze.

"Damn it! Does this thing never end?" Bunny yelled. He turned the corner only to see Slender Man himself. Forget Tooth, Bunny's scream might have broken the sound barrier. Jack thought saw him jump at least three feet out of his chair.

Bunny quickly grabbed the mouse and turned around, hoping to get away from the man in the suit. He ran around the corner trying to find an exit, until he got caught in a dead end.

"No, NO, there has to be an exit!" Bunny screamed, immersed in the game. He turned around to try a different direction when Slender Man popped up behind him.

"NOOOOOOO!" Bunny shouted in terror. That was the end. Slender Man got him.

"Ha…Hahahahahahhaha." Jack hooted. Jack was once again rolling on the floor laughing.

"That was traumatizing." Bunny whispered. He got up shakily and opened a tunnel to his Warren and quickly hopped in. Never was he going to play that horrible game ever again.

That left only Sandy, North, and Jack left to play. Unfortunately Sandy had to go deliver dreams and North inexplicably disappeared when no one was looking. This only left Jack to play.

He quietly sat down and pressed play. No one was there to see him get all of the notes nonchalantly without even one encounter with Slender Man. Jack then felt a presence in the shadows and immediately smirked.

"So you find it to your fancy to stalk me on a constant basis?" Jack smirked. A figure formed out of the shadows and walked up to Jack.

"Yes, because I absolutely adore annoying little winter spirits like you. It's my guilty pleasure." Pitch droned

"If you must know I have been feeding off the most delicious of fears from you Guardians, all except for you. I wonder why that is?" Pitch grinned maliciously. Jack gave him a backhanded grin.

"Well when you fight fear itself and win, it's a little hard to get scared by a faceless man who took after you on the stalking and creeper traits. Been a little busy in your free time ain't ya Pitch." Jack simpered.

"Yeah, well I try my best." Pitch grinned. Pitch then disappeared into the shadows leaving Jack by himself.

Jack looked around before flying out to Burgess Lake. He walked around until he found an old tree with a hollowed out trunk. He looked around to see if anyone was watching (**A/N: When I mean if anyone was watching I mean like other spirits or the Guardians.) **and reached into the trunk. He pulled out a dark suit and put it up to his chest.

"If only they knew." Jack joked to himself.

~Line break~

**A/N: Yah this was my kind of ending. I thought that since Jack was alone for so many years he had to find things to entertain himself with so he found a suit and used the wind to bring him up higher, so he looked taller, and since he couldn't be seen he was sort of misinterpreted and made in a story book kind of monster. Plus his pale face kind of made him look faceless. And so Slender Man was born. Yeah so pretty much I finally got around to actually doing some writing. I would appreciate any other suggestions from fans of what I should write about next. Thanks to all the followers, favourites, and reviews.**

**Smileyface.**


End file.
